Communication between devices is typically performed over a network, such as the internet or a local area network. However, networks may not always be available for communication between devices and additionally may expose communications to security breaches on the network. Devices enabled with Bluetooth® may communicate directly. However, Bluetooth® enabled devices must be within a limited range, and communication speeds may be relatively slow.
Many devices may include a wireless chip. Manufacturers may create specialized wireless chips which enable communication between devices containing compatible wireless chips. However, such devices may be unable to communicate with other devices containing chips manufactured by other manufacturers.
Consumers may have files stored on one device and wish to access the files from another device. It may be difficult to transfer the file without an internet connection or using data on a data plan. Additionally, transferring the information may expose the information to hackers and security breaches.